


Sleep With Daddy

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: KinkTober 2020 [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cockwarming, Daddy!Rossi, Dom!Rossi, M/M, Somnophilia (discussed beforehand), This was actually cute, d/s dynamics, sub!Hotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Rossi and Hotch have a tender moment in bed.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/David Rossi
Series: KinkTober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953655
Comments: 16
Kudos: 85





	Sleep With Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 2 OF KINKTOBER. Kink: Daddy!Kink. Also contains others because I am a hedonist. 
> 
> Also, speed typing everything so I can GO TO MY BESTIE'S!!

Everyone could tell just by looking at David Rossi that the man was a Daddy. You could just  _ tell _ . There was just a certain  _ je ne sais quoi _ about him that screamed that. 

However, most people would incorrectly assume the type of man his submissive was. 

Mostly because his submissive was a dominant man outside of the home and the bedroom. The man in question looked like he didn’t know how to be submissive, much less to a laid back man as Rossi. 

Rossi knew better, though, and he loved his baby boy with all of his heart. 

Rossi hummed as he brushed Aaron Hotchner’s hair out of his face. Hotch grumbled a little and buried his face into the pillows. Rossi chuckled and brushed a kiss across his lover’s cheek. “Still so sleepy, baby boy?” he asked quietly. 

Hotch nodded. “Wore me out, Daddy,” he mumbled. 

“Did I? Not sorry, you needed it,” Rossi smiled softly. “Are you too worn out to be my sweet little cockwarmer?” 

Hotch tilted his face up and looked at Rossi with a shy smile. “Love being Daddy’s cockwarmer,” he murmured. “Can I face you?” 

“What was that?” Rossi asked with a smile. 

“May I please face you to warm your cock?” Hotch asked sweetly. 

“Yes, baby boy,” Rossi said tenderly. “In fact, if you want, you can sleep while warming my cock.” 

Hotch beamed at that before giving a loud yawn. “Thank you, Daddy.” 

“You’re welcome, Aaron,” Rossi smiled, kissing Hotch’s forehead before starting to lift the other man’s leg, throwing it over his hip. He tugged his submissive closer to him. 

Hotch hummed sleepily and snuggled his head into Rossi’s shoulder as the older man’s fingers slipped in between the cleft of the younger man’s ass.

Hotch’s hole was still wet and puffy, and the Unit Chief gave a soft gasp of need as Rossi’s thick fingers reached his entrance and slipped in to open him up. 

“Still so responsive for me,” Rossi praised tenderly as he gently opened Hotch up for him, smirking as he felt the other man’s hole clench around his fingers. 

“Daddy, please,” Hotch moaned sweetly in Rossi’s ear. 

“Please what, baby?” Rossi asked quietly, smiling. 

“Fill me up, please Daddy?” 

How could Rossi deny such a sweet request? He withdrew his fingers and guided his cock deep into Hotch’s pliant body. His lover gave little resistance, moaning as Rossi’s hips came flushed against his own. 

“Go back to sleep, baby boy, Daddy’s right here,” Rossi promised as Hotch gave a yawn and snuggled back into him. 

“Love you, Daddy,” Hotch mumbled, already half asleep. 

Rossi smiled and kissed his hair, holding him close. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> TikTok: @officerlucifer
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
